gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Uraomote Fortune
Uraomote Fortune (ウラオモテ・フォーチュン Uraomote Fōchun, lit. Two-Faced Fortune) is the ending theme to the anime. It is Track 01 on the Uraomote Fortune soundtrack. Performers Personnel Videos Lyrics Rōmaji= hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, fortune hontou no, hontou no, hontou no, hontou no, hontou no heart itsumo kimi wa uraomote "nani o kangaeteru ndarou?" kyou mo, yokogao zutto miteita hitori de, ki ni shite setsunai dake "kirai" no hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no sono sara ni hantai no kimochi o tsutaeru notte nandaka muzukashii kimi no hontou no, hontou no, hontou no, hontou no tsutsumikakusanai honne o kikitai dake na no ni kyou mo mata yuraideru hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, fortune hontou no, hontou no, hontou no, hontou no, hontou no heart tokidoki yasashiku nattari kyuu ni tsumetaku nattari itsumo furimawasarete bakkari... sore demo ki ni shichau no wa naze na no? "kirai" no hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no sono sara ni hantai no kimochi wa nakanaka kotoba ni dekizu ni dakedo zettai ni, zettai ni, zettai ni, zettai ni kono kankaku, uso ja nai kara omoitsuzukereba todokutte sou shinjiteru kekkyoku, kimagure unsei mo dotchi ni nattatte kimi to issho ni mukaeraretara ii nda yo... "kirai" no hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no sono sara ni hantai no kimochi o tsutaeru notte nandaka muzukashii kimi no hontou no, hontou no, hontou no, hontou no tsutsumikakusanai honne o kikitai dake na no ni kyou mo mata yuraideru "kirai" no hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai no, hantai wa... |-| English= My opposite, opposite, opposite, opposite, opposite fortune My real, real, real, real, real heart You're always two-sided "What could you be thinking?" I looked at your face all day again Caring about you, all alone is nothing but painful These feelings are the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of "hate," and it's kinda hard to get them across I only want to ask your real, real, real, real truth that you won't cover up, but I'm shaking again My opposite, opposite, opposite, opposite, opposite fortune My real, real, real, real, real heart From time to time you'll be nice, and then suddenly turn cold It's always nothing but swinging about... But why do I still care about you? These feelings are the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of "hate," and I can't exactly put them into words But absolutely, absolutely, absolutely, absolutely This sense I get isn't a lie If I keep feeling this way, it'll reach you; I believe in that In the end, however this whimsy fortune plays out, as long as I can be with you, I'll be happy... These feelings are the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of "hate," and it's kinda hard to get them across I only want to ask your real, real, real, real truth that you won't cover up, but I'm shaking again The opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of "hate" is... |-| Japanese= 反対の、反対の、反対の、反対の、反対の Fortune 本当の、本当の、本当の、本当の、本当の Heart いつもキミは裏表\ 「何を考えてるんだろう?」 今日も、横顔　ずっと見ていた 一人で、気にして せつないだけ 「キライ」の反対の、反対の、反対の、反対の そのさらに反対の　気持ちを伝えるのってなんだか難しい キミの本当の、本当の、本当の、本当の 包み隠さない本音を　聞きたいだけなのに 今日もまた揺らいでる 反対の、反対の、反対の、反対の、反対の Fortune 本当の、本当の、本当の、本当の、本当の Heart ときどき　やさしくなったり 急に冷たくなったり いつも振り回されてばっかり… それでも気にしちゃうのは なぜなの? 「キライ」の反対の、反対の、反対の、反対の そのさらに反対の　気持ちはなかなか言葉にできずに だけど絶対に、絶対に、絶対に、絶対に この感覚、ウソ\じゃないから 思い続ければ届くって　そう信じてる 結局、気まぐれ運勢も どっちになったって キミと一緒に迎えられたら いいんだよ… 「キライ」の反対の、反対の、反対の、反対の そのさらに反対の　気持ちを伝えるのってなんだか難しい キミの本当の、本当の、本当の、本当の 包み隠さない本音を　聞きたいだけなのに 今日もまた揺らいでる 「キライ」の反対の、反対の、反対の、 反対の、反対の、反対の、反対は…‥ Category:Music Category:Media